Closer
by Parseltongue-Keezheekoni
Summary: Niklaus has left New Orleans, and is kicking it up in Denham, Australia. With three kids, a wife, his newly resurrected mother, and a son-figure, how will life plan out for the hybrid?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"Elijah's home, there's only one dagger. Which one of us will you be punishing today?" Rebekah asked, watching her brother as he toyed with the silver dagger.

"I've contemplated a game, of enie, meanie, minie, moe." He replied.

He flashed behind her and held the dagger to her throat. "You betrayed me, my own _Sister_!"

"Niklaus don't you dare!" Elijah said firmly, walking into the room.

Klaus turned around and pointed to his brother with the dagger. "Or maybe it should be you, _Brother_, stealing my child away with every falling moment of tenderness you show Hayley!" Elijah interrupted, "This has nothing to do with Hayley," he would have continued, but Klaus erupted on him, "It has everything to do with her! She's _adored_ you, since you arrived, and now my child, _my blood_, will grow up to call _you_ father!" tears sped down his cheeks at these revelations, as he opened his heart for his siblings to see.

"Is that what this is? You are once again worried that you'll be left behind! Has history taught you nothing? We don't abandon you, Nik, you drive us away!"

Rebekah's words stung, and he held the dagger lower. He refused to let his siblings get to him, to bring out the emotion he drove away centuries ago.

"Is that so?" He said, lowering the dagger completely, "What have I done lately, other than cooperate?" tears continued to flow down his cheeks as he spoke. "And bow down to you, _Brother_, to make up for daggering you, for the greater good of our plan to reclaim our home! Look the other way, _Sister_, while you repeat the same cycle with Marcel, falling again for a man you shouldn't be with, while he controls the Empire that _we_ built! That _he_ took!"

The blond turned her head downwards at the harsh words her brother spoke. Elijah only looked on without any emotion showing, though inside he was weeping.

"_Now_, I make no excuses… for _past_ sins, but in the one moment when you two could have chosen to stand by me, to _believe_ in me, to believe that my intentions for my own child were _pure_, you chose to stand against me; to side with my enemies."

Rebekah let out a small sob at the truth, whilst Elijah took a deep breath to stop tears from falling. Klaus slowly walked towards them.

"I wanted our home back, and now I have it. So I'm going to live there, and the two of you, you can stay here together, and _rot_," with finality, he turned the dagger hilt-first to Elijah, who took it with a shaking hand.

And then he was gone.

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

_"You may have the Kingdom, but you'll never have what I did: Loyalty. It's something you can't buy, compel, or force. It's given freely, and only from those who trust you. You taught me many things, Niklaus Mikaelson, but this I learned on my own."_

Marcel's words hung inside Klaus' head as he nursed a bottle of Bourbon, his eyes looking across his old home with sadness.

What had he ever done to deserve this? He was unloved, even by his own mother, and his siblings were against him with everything he did. His own child would never acknowledge him as her father, so why did he try to protect Hayley?

He heard footsteps coming towards him, and he turned to see Davina watching him. He sighed. "Are you going to give me a lecture, too, or are you going to leave me alone?" he asked.

Davina placed a hand on his shoulder. "I can give you the knowledge you need to find true happiness, if you so wish it," she whispered, leaning on the rail with him.

Klaus snorted. "Happiness never involves me, for I bring destruction and mayhem."

She sighed. "You will find a woman, a vampire hybrid to be precise, in the city of Denham, Australia. She's your Soul Mate, the one meant for your Wolf side."

The Hybrid turned towards her. Davina continued, "She was turned by the same spell that turned you, only 200 years after you became vampires. She was a witch then, and kept her powers, becoming the first Witch-Vampire hybrid to ever walk the earth."

Klaus blinked. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked, his voice just above a whisper so that Davina could hear him.

She sighed. "Your Mother has been watching you from the Other Side, and she's spoken to me these past few days. She's showed me what you were like as a human, as a child, and why you don't trust anyone other than yourself."

Klaus glowered. "Esther has been speaking with you?" he snarled.

"I have," came a familiar voice. The Hybrid turned swiftly and his eyes widened as he took in the light blond hair and grey eyes of his mother. "How are you here? Alive?" he snarled, intent on revenge.

Esther frowned. "I may have tried to kill you last year, my Son," she whispered, walking closer, "but after watching you since, I have seen how so many people betray you just because of what you are, and what you represent. They fear you because you can kill them with only a bite; they cower before you because they have only heard the bad things you've done; and they betray you because they see no humanity in your soul. But none know that even the in the worst of you, you are still in contact with your humanity."

Klaus felt a tear roll down his cheek. He detested showing emotion, but today he had shown more than in his thousand years of life.

"But even you betrayed me, why should I trust you? Forgive you?" he whispered.

Esther began to cry, the tears flowed freely, and no sound came. "You are right, I have wronged you, my Son, when I should have stood for you and your honour, protected you when Mikael came for you, and never placed the curse on you. I have been a terrible mother, one who believed that by eliminating you and the others, I would make the world a better place. I had no knowledge, or care, that even though you committed many horrible deeds, you have also helped others by healing them. I have been a terrible mother, and deserved death both times it was dealt!" she was sobbing, and had cupped Niklaus' cheek whilst she spoke. "But you are my son, and now that I live again, I shall stand by you, and protect you."

Klaus closed his eyes, allowing the comforting feeling of his mothers hands rubbing his cheeks calm him. Despite everything she had done, he still loved her more than anyone could ever imagine. She was his mother, the woman who had raised him. Any kindness he had ever shown was because of her. The fifty two years, four months, and nine days he spent with the Hunters Curse, all he ever saw was his mother, telling him how useless he was as a son, and how she wished she had never bore him in her womb. He had seen, over and over, how he had ripped her heart out of her chest. Night after night, the memories and false visions tortured him into almost shutting off his humanity. But each time he contemplated it, he would see her, not as part of the curse, but as her human self, telling him to keep his humanity, for if he turned it off just once, it may never be returned.

He had only ever wanted her approval, her love.

"I've missed you, Mother," he whispered, pulling her into a hug. She sobbed into his shoulder as she hugged him back just as fiercely. Davina smiled as she watched them. Though she'd never tell anyone, she had always enjoyed the Hybrid; she found him an entertaining show each time he ranted about his problems. She often compared it to the Soap Operas her grandmother would watch.

After almost an hour of sobbing into her sons shoulder, Esther pulled back. "You must find her, Niklaus," she whispered.

Klaus sighed. "I am unfit to love another, Mother." He told her.

Esther sighed. "Open your heart, my son, and you will find that the loyalty your old friend Marcel spoke of will come to you in the most unlikely of forms and shapes. Imagine, the Kingdom you have wished for, complete with your Mate and people you see as your children, people you see as friends, instead of disposable beings there to fulfil your needs."

He gave her a look. "Alright, Mother," he said, smiling slightly. She smiled. "I already have a house picked out. It is large, but not too large as to draw attention, like the silly mansion you built in Mystic Falls was."

She handed him a photo of a house. It was beautiful, Klaus had to admit. It was two floors with cream-colored panels on the outside, and old Victorian windows to match. There were two chimneys, which meant two fireplaces, an attic, a porch to a room, most probably a bedroom, a white picket fence, garage, and an in-ground swimming pool.

"I love it, Mother," he told her warmly, kissing her cheek. She patted his cheek gently, then turned. "Our flight leaves in an hour, pack only what you need and cherish; we're shopping once we get there."

Klaus chuckled, and he and Davina shook their heads at the retreating witch's antics.

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

The ride to Denham, Australia, was long. It was only Esther and he in the private jet, but even with the speed it still took six hours to get to the airport in Perth, and then another eight hour drive to their new city and house.

"Of course there would not be an airport closer to a famous tourist area," Klaus grumbled as the taxi pulled up to the house. Esther snorted. "It's how they make most of their money, Niklaus," she said gently.

They paid the driver, and walked into the beautifully furnished house. The inside was much larger than it appeared to be, and everything was top of the market, high-tech belongings. He turned to his mother and gave her a look.

"I want to enjoy what I've missed!" she defended herself, then grabbed her suitcase with a huff. She began to carry it to the stairs, but Klaus took it from her. "Allow me," he told her kindly, and zipped it upstairs for her. "Which is your room?" he asked.

She laughed. "Second door on the left! Yours is the fourth on the right!"

He brought the luggage to the rooms, and noticing that his room was much bigger, and was the one with the balcony, turned to his mother. "You should have this room, Mother," he whispered. Esther smiled. "I want you to have it. After all, your new mate will be spending a _lot _of time in here, if I know you correctly."

Crimson rose in his cheeks. "Mother, please tell me you have not been watching my _personal_ affairs whilst you have been on the other side," he groaned. She grimaced. "Only enough to know that you have had many lady friends these centuries," she confessed.

He opened his suitcase and removed the second dagger, which he had found in Marcel's old room. "I need this hidden somewhere," he muttered. Esther held her hand out, and he placed it in her palm. It disappeared, and she smiled. "We have a cellar that can only be opened by a witch who has been given permission by me, or is me." She seemed extraordinarily proud of herself, and Klaus shook his head in amusement.

He began to put his clothes away, and his mother sat on the huge king sized bed. "Niklaus, my son," she said, and he turned to her with a smile, "Yes?" he replied, watching her.

She took a deep breath, then grabbed his face with both hands and pain ripped through his skull.

"_Juxta maledictiones, quæ est super hic statim solvere_" she chanted, and he fell to the floor, sweat pouring from him as he writhed in agony.

Then, almost ten minutes later, it stopped. He rose to his feet, eyes blazing. "What did you do to me?" he growled. Esther smiled. "I removed the curse from you completely," she whispered.

He stopped dead. "What?" he asked, not believing what she said. Had he heard wrong? Had she really removed the curse she had placed on him, just so that he could be content?

"I wronged you once, over a thousand years ago," Esther told him, kissing his forehead, "the least I could do was fix the problems I created."

Klaus felt tears run down his cheeks as his mother passed out from magical fatigue into his arms. He knew that the power she had used behind the curse originally had almost killed her, and breaking or removing a curse normally took more power.

His mother, the woman who had wanted him dead until recently, had just risked her life to make him happy.

He sighed, then picked her up and brought her to her room.

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

Esther was out like a light for the next three days, and was exceptionally weak for the two weeks following. Klaus stayed home for the most part, only leaving at his mothers' insistence.

After that, she was walking around, looking as if nothing had ever happened. But Klaus knew better. He knew his mother could not use magic for at least another month, when she would regain all of her strength. Using her magic before then could kill her, and Klaus didn't think he could bear losing her again.

Months passed after that, with nothing of interest happening. It was the middle of February, their fourth month in Denham, when anything at all happened.

Esther and Klaus had both gone to a movie in the city that night. It was a few days before Valentines, and the movies were mostly romantic films. Esther had begged her son to take her to see one of the films she had seen the trailer for, and Klaus had reluctantly agreed.

Although he'd never admit it, he enjoyed the movie very much.

The two had been laughing over what the main characters in the movie had done, and did not notice anyone else until Klaus crashed into a young woman walking down the street.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" she apologized, her curly brown hair flowing across her face as she picked herself off the ground. Her brown eyes were wide and embarrassed, and she looked positively shaken. She looked to be of Spanish heritage, but her accent suggested one of her parents was from France, Paris to be exact.

Esther smiled at the girl as Klaus rose from the sidewalk. "It is quite alright, my dear-" he didn't hear any more, because he was staring at her as if she were the last being on earth.

She was his mate.

He cursed his luck. Of course, he of all people would run into his mate literally. But, he smiled and kissed her knuckles. She blushed, and out of the corner of his eye Klaus saw Esther smirk. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Son," she said, walking away.

He rolled his eyes at his mothers' antics, and turned to the lady. "Can I inquire your name, Love?" he asked smoothly, allowing the full force of his accent come through.

She smiled. "Antoinette Fontagne, Sir," she introduced herself. He returned the smile. "Niklaus Mikaelson," he replied smoothly.

Her smile turned fixed. "You're the Hybrid," she whispered, eyes displaying fear.

Klaus cursed himself for scaring her. She was his mate, he should not be scaring her, even if by accident.

"You are very beautiful, Miss Fontagne," he purred, giving her a heated look. The fear in her eyes didn't subside, and he groaned. "Stop being afraid, I shall not harm you," he told her.

She glared at him. "And I'm supposed to believe you?" she asked incredulously. He frowned. "I'm not that trustworthy, am I?" he asked, scratching the back of his head.

Antoinette frowned. "No, actually, not at all."

He sighed. "I wish to get to know you better, Antoinette," he told her. She held up a hand. "Call me Anne, Antoinette is quite lengthy."

Klaus smiled gently. "Anne it is, then," he whispered as he leaned into her ear. She let out a shiver, which Klaus took as a good sign. "Spend Valentines Day with me?" he asked as he pulled away.

Anne blushed. There was no fear in her eyes anymore, only lust and something else. "Of course, Klaus," she said, and stuck a paper into his pocket before walking away. He took the paper out of the pocket and smiled.

It was her phone number.

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

For the following year, Anne became a constant in Klaus' life.

Esther had been quite fond of the girl, who was a vampire-witch hybrid. When Anne visited Klaus at his home, she always found time to spend with Esther.

Only a month ago, Anne had given him an idea to start his own kingdom there in Denham. He had taken it to heart, and had immediately begun his search for other supernatural creatures. After making friends with many of the different species, he had begun to make circles.

The Elite Circle was only the people he trusted above all; the people he considered family and that was family. So far, it was only him, who was King, his mother, who would always be where he was, and Anne.

The Inner circle were the Vampires of Denham. He knew each and every one of the fifty vampires in the city, but only chose five for his circle. First, there was Agusta Marrionette, whom he had met whilst looking for his mother in a restaurant. She wasn't tall, but had a lot of fight in her. She had shoulder-length straight black hair with golden highlights, and hazel eyes. She had been turned in the year 1465, at the age of 21, in France.

After her was Alejandro Burlesque. He was a Spaniard turned in the year 1601 at the age of 28. He had blond hair and a small beard, and bright blue eyes.

Amarra Pelisque soon followed him. She had been one of the first vampires ever turned by them, over 900 years before. She looked uncannily like Davina, only with shorter hair and cocoa eyes. The two could have been cousins.

Following was Avery Furnesque, a German soldier turned in the First World War by Agusta. He had light brown hair with mossy green eyes, with a smart-ass personality.

Lastly in the Inner Circle, was Vane Kattalakis. The girl had been changed in the year 1540, right before her wedding day by an old friend. She had curly hazel hair and coal black eyes.

In the Middle Circle, were the witches. Alaric Tisons, Andrea Browns, Cleopatra Ejypto, James LeBlanc, Joffrey Ameggs, and Silver Starshine made up the coven of witches and warlocks under Esthers' command.

The Outer Circle were the Werewolves. Over 100 ranged across the city, and only six were allowed in the Circle. Ariel Venicia, Edward Jasons, Ragh Korio, Teress Ponjo, Tessa Nightingale, and Urik Nomveris were the Alphas of each pack, and therefore members of the Circle.

But there was one problem with his new kingdom; it didn't have a title.

That was solved quickly and with ease. Esther had suggested keeping Denham's original name in the new title, and as they were only in charge of the supernatural, to make it something old.

So, Denham Australia soon became the Denham Court.

To help his Circles flourish, he began the building of a large estate with several large manors inside. The home he and his mother shared was in the center of the circular estate, with the werewolves to the north of them, the vampires south, and the witches east. To the west was the gate, a large black metal gate with the new Denham Court symbol (Pics on profile (My website)) as a lock.

Surrounding the estate, attached to the gate, was an eight-foot tall red brick wall. Every few feet, a large white marble spike would protrude from the top, making it look sinister and deadly. Beside the gate, was a golden plaque, with the names of every person within the Court engraved into it, as well as their address.

It was the night that everything had finished being built that something incredible happened.

Klaus, his mother, and Anne had all gone to a small restaurant as to celebrate their work well done. They had eaten most of their meal when they heard a loud _SLAP_, and all turned their heads swiftly.

It was a young woman, barely 30, with dark brown hair and blue eyes. She held the wrist of a young boy, maybe 6 of age, harshly. "There is no such thing as magic, Sachello!" she hissed at him.

Klaus saw red, and removed himself from the table to walk over to them. "Excuse me," he said, compelling her, "what are yours and the young lads' names?"

"Isabella Laforati and Sachello Laforati," she replied, unable to stop herself.

He nodded. "What do you feel towards the child?" he continued. "He's an imposing whelp with no real use." She was shaking as she answered.

"You will hand over the child to me, and forget this ever happened." His pupils dilated once more, and she nodded, taking her leave. Klaus looked down at the small child, who was cowering before him. He had a head of silky black hair, and large hazel eyes that Klaus almost got lost in.

He knelt down in front of Sachello, and held out his hand. "Why don't you come with me, Sachello?" he asked.

The small child smiled brightly at those words, and jumped into Klaus' arms. The Hybrid hugged the small child tenderly, and brought him back to the table. "Sachello shall be staying with us," he told them gently.

Anne and Esther smiled brightly, and Klaus knew he'd made the right decision.

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

For the next fifty years, all was well.

Esther had made herself immortal by using the same spell she had used over a thousand years before, along with Sachello, who had turned out to be a Warlock.

Sachello was their inside to the humans of Denham. He was a lawyer, and owned a well-known Law Firm, although he did have to change his name in the papers every now and then. He also controlled a small group of humans who knew about the Supernatural Population of Denham Court, and helped with any legal prosecutions.

Only a few years after Sachello joined the Court, and their family, Klaus had proposed and gotten married to Anne. It had been a beautiful winter wedding.

Klaus and Anne had been thinking about adoption. Anne had never gotten the chance to have any children, and Klaus had completely disregarded the child both he and Hayley shared in blood.

So it came as quite the surprise when one morning, as Anne opened the door to their home, a joyous shriek filled the hall. Klaus had rushed to her side, and found three pairs of doe-like eyes staring back at him.

With the three children, came a note stating their birthday, and that they were triplet shape-shifters.

Shape-shifters as a species were just as immortal as any vampire, though without the need for blood. They had the ability to shift into only one animal form, and it stayed with them until the chose to become mortal.

With a smile, Klaus, Anne, Esther, and Sachello all gathered in the kitchen to coo at the small toddlers.

"The boy is Caecus Kayden Mikaelson," Anne said softly, picking the child up and kissing his cheek lightly. She turned to the small girl with brownish tufts of hair. "She is Rowena Evangeline Mikaelson."

Klaus chose to pick up the girl with a light head of ice blond hair. "And she," he said, turning towards his own mother and placing the child in her arms, "is Leandre Esther Mikaelson."

Esther felt tears well up. "You named her after me?" she whispered, looking at her son with happiness. Klaus nodded, and Esther cradled the child to her chest. It was obvious that this child would be her favourite grandchild, although she would never outwardly show it.

"Sachello and yourself are the godparents as well," Anne told the woman. Sachello looked taken aback, but smiled soon after. "Yes!" he nodded, taking one of the children into his own arms.

And that was the start of over 300 years of happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

It had been 300 years since the triplets joined the Mikaelson family, and things were perfect.

Klaus had joined Sachello at the Law Firm, named Shayde Lawsuits and Prosecutions. He worked under the name Niklaus Shayde, and the entire family had changed their surname as such. Esther had married Alejandro Burlesque, one of the vampires in Klaus' Inner Circle, and they lived inside the Shayde Manor comfortably.

Caecus had grown into a handsome immortal eighteen year old with dirty blond hair that usually hung straight, and bright grey-blue eyes that made many women at the high schools swoon. When he was seven, he had turned into a roguish looking tiger.

Leandre had become a very sultry woman. She had elbow-length bleach blond hair, icy blue eyes, and a nice figure to asset to the mens drooling every time she walked past. She had become a beautiful golden African leopard at the age of nine.

Unlike her sister and brother, Rowena was quite different. She was quite beautiful, with dark brown hair that slowly turned to hazel at the bottom, and always looked as if she had recently gotten a perm. Her bright mossy-blue eyes were always in a novel the size of a Webster's dictionary, and she rarely paid any attention to the male population. Unlike her siblings, who had both turned into large felines, she had become a beautiful snow-white wolf when she was fifteen, quite late in comparison to her siblings.

Now, though Rowena didn't have any interest in the male community in Denham did not mean she had never had a boyfriend. She had had many lovers the past three centuries, but none had ever lasted longer than two months, and never any less than a week.

Sachello had married Amarra Pelisque, another Inner Circle vampire. She out of all of the vampires was the most civilized, whilst the others did not have much regard for human life. They were often seen at most social events involving Shayde Lawsuits and Prosecutions, as well as Klaus and Anne, who had become quite the public figure in the eyes of the humans.

Denham had become quite knowledgeable about the Supernatural population in their city for the last two centuries, and had taken it with open arms. At least once a week, one person would ask to join the Kingdom and serve under Klaus and the Shayde family, becoming a vampire and doing their part to earn themselves the infamous daylight ring, which Klaus only gave to those who entered his Inner Circle. If they found a witch outside of Denham to make them one, it was their choice. Otherwise, you sucked up to the King and his family to get Esther or Anne or one of the six Middle Circle members to make you one.

All supernatural and non supernatural creatures were loyal to the Shaydes, and this is where our story starts once more.

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

Hectate was open twenty-four/seven.

At least, Klaus reminisced, it was to the supernatural. He had, after all, built for the purpose of using it as a stage room, where others could bring their problems to him, and he would try to help them. It was the Court Room, and every supernatural being in the city knew about it. Every new creature who entered the city had to go through him. There was no question about it. Those who disobeyed died.

He sighed, waving his hand to flag down the waitress. She brought over another flask of Pure Irish Whiskey, and he thanked her with a smile. Everyone who worked at Hectate was either supernatural or involved in the supernatural in some form. The waitress in charge of his table tonight happened to be a Tisons witch, the niece of Alaric Tisons, one of his Middle Circle Warlocks.

Klaus took a sip of the Whiskey, and gave a small smile. He had always preferred it to Bourbon, mostly due to the fact that it gave a better buzz.

Tonight he was alone, although it was not a common occurrence. Normally, his lovely wife Anne would join him gladly. Unfortunately, she was at the High School where their children attended regularly, sorting out some problem concerning Leandre and a transfer student from the United States.

His thoughts were interrupted by Sachello, his pseudo son, walking through the door, his normally perfect hair dishevelled. It was unnatural to see the young man so untidy, for he constantly enjoyed looking his best so that others knew he was important.

"Nik," he greeted, sitting in front of him. He sounded breathless, and Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Did you and Amarra have a go at it before you rushed here?" he joked lightly.

Sachello gave him a dirty look. "No, we did not. I overheard one of the outside werewolves telling one of the outer vampires about a new family of vampires that just moved here. I was wondering if they had been here to see you yet?"

Klaus frowned. "No, they have not. But do send the wolf and vampire to me later on. They need to be punished for not bringing the statement to me before gossiping."

The other hybrid gave a slight shudder. Klaus never handed out any true punishment, he only killed those who went against the few laws he had set.

Always ask Klaus for help with your problems.

New Vampires, Witches, and Werewolves must see Klaus so he may take your name and address down.

Never keep secrets from the King of Denham.

The three rules were simple enough to follow, and there hadn't been one rule broken for the past sixty years. So when Klaus handed out a punishment, a huge commotion stirred in the community, and those who had committed the offence were shunned until persecuted. Although, the first rule Klaus never actually punished anyone for. He only grew really disappointed that the person did not ask for help to their problems.

The king of Denham was a fair being, even if others did not believe so. He enjoyed seeing his people happy, and was constantly giving donations at the local hospital and the homeless people around the city. He had found many people homes and jobs, and they were forever grateful.

Sachello gave a small sigh, and then nodded. "I shall do so immediately, Nik," he told the man who raised him. Klaus smiled back warmly. He had opened up completely over the course of three hundred years, and he wasn't regretting it in the least.

Not too long after Sachello left Hectate, Klaus sighed. He had hoped that the people he ruled over would go to him with news like that, but he had been wrong.

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

Elijah Mikaelson was not a vain man.

His sister was, of course, vain, but not him. He had been raised the perfect gentleman, by both his mother and father. His wife, Hayley, was only a bit vain, though she did have those moments. His niece, or now his daughter since he had married Hayley, was obsessed with the way she looked, and the way she was seen in the eyes of others.

But not him; he knew better.

He sighed as he walked down Brockman Street, his mind on the times he spent as a human. He remembered helping Finn craft bows and arrows for the hunt, how he and Kol used to mess around after a feast. He remembered how his sister always looked up at him as if he knew the secrets of the world. He remembered Henrik…

Oh, how he missed his youngest brother. He had always blamed himself for the death of Henrik, and he always would. He had been asked by his brother the same day he had asked Niklaus…

Niklaus.

Elijah blinked. He had not thought of his brother for over two centuries. It was to be expected, of course. He disappeared without any trace, and Davina would not tell them his whereabouts. The young witch had died not too long after, having been run down by a speeding vehicle.

Rebekah had mourned the loss of their brother the most. They had already lost three brothers to death, why did they have to lose Niklaus as well?

Elijah was disappointed that he could not even remember what his brother looked like, though he had been with him for over a millennia before his disappearance.

But they, himself along with the rest of his family and Marcel, were not here to look for Klaus. They had heard news of a new King in the world, one called Nick Shayde. They were here to take the kingdom from him, and merge it with New Orleans.

He frowned, his thoughts wandering back to earlier this morning.

**_Flashback_**

_"Hello, you must be Mr. Mikaelson," a young blond lady greeted him as he walked through the doors of Denham High School. He smiled lightly, and shook the offered hand. "You must be Principle Roberts," he replied. She nodded, and gestured to her office._

_He followed her in. it was a large space with a light color to it. The walls were a light beige, and her desk a nice spruce. Behind her desk was a large bookshelf filled with classics. In front of her desk, were five comfortable-looking chairs, one of which seated his niece, or daughter as she was now, Sophia Rebekah Mikaelson. Three of the other chairs were occupied by two young ladies and a young boy._

_"Please, have a seat, Mr. Mikaelson," Mrs. Roberts said to him, taking her own seat behind her desk. Elijah did as he was asked, sitting next to his daughter, who was glaring menacingly at the other three teens._

_Mrs. Roberts sighed. "Now, I know that it is young Sophia's first day here, and normally I would let it slide. But we do not permit full-out wars in the cafeteria."_

_Elijah blinked. "Excuse me, but I still do not know what this meeting is about. What do you mean, a full-out war?"_

_The principle sighed. "Your daughter greatly offended the social heigharchy amongst the students here. These three," she gestured towards the other teens, "are the highest up on that ladder. Your daughter insulted them, and they attacked." She paused. "Of course, she fought back just as hard, but she injured several other students whilst they did not."_

_An angry look crossed Elijah's face. "Are they not going to be punished as well?" he asked, shocked. Mrs. Roberts raised an elegant brow. "The Shayde triplets are politically high in the city, not just the school. Therefore, it is up to their mother to see to their punishment."_

_Elijah snarled. "And yet my daughter is getting suspended on the first day here?" he growled._

_The door opened, and an old woman stuck her head in. "Mrs. Roberts, Antoinette is here for her children," she told the principle._

_Mrs. Roberts smiled. "Send her in, Lily," she told the secretary._

_Elijah glared harshly at the three smirking teenagers, and Sophia poked his shoulder. "I want to go home, Daddy," she whispered._

_He was about to pull her out of the room, when the door opened. A beautiful woman with crazy curled brown hair and warm doe-like chocolate eyes walked in. She was wearing a white casual Gucci knee-high dress with matching satin shoes, and a beautiful chocker with a pearl-shaped diamond embedded in it._

_"You three," the woman sighed, walking up to the triplets. Elijah cleared his throat, and she turned around with a disgusted look on her face. "Commoner filth, would you look at that? Well, Leandre, I do not blame you for attacking its offspring."_

_He gaped at her, astounded at her impudence. "Do you know who I am, woman-" he was cut off by a sharp laugh. "You are nothing, Mr. Mikaelson; dirt beneath my shoes, only a person walking the streets. I, on the other hand, am the Queen of Denham Court, the most well-known woman in all of Australia. Wife of the King, Nick Shayde, who rules with an iron fist. You, compared to us, are bugs to squish beneath us."_

_Elijah hissed as she pushed past him, knocking him into the wall with force such a tiny body should not have. "We Supernatural beings stick together here in Denham, Mr. Mikaelson. You should do well to remember that."_

**_End Flashback_**

He shook his head as he stood in front of Hectate. He had spent the entire day asking about the supposed 'King' of Denham, and realized that the Shayde woman had not been lying. There was a king, and she was his queen.

Elijah opened the doors and walked into the lavish bar. The structure was completely built with quartz, making it shine and glow in the lighting. The bar was completely glass, bar the mechanics, as were each of the tables. The chairs were also glass, but much thicker and sturdier than the tables.

As soon as he had taken in the bars appearance, he made his way over to the bar. The bartender was a young woman with auburn hair and bright green eyes. With only a whiff, he identified her as a werewolf.

"What is your name," he asked as soon as he was in front of her. She glanced at him. "Ariel Venicia," she said, offering him a hand to shake. He did, and she clicked her tongue. "What can I do for you?" she asked.

He smiled slightly. "I am looking for Mr. Shayde," he replied, "Do you know him?"

"Father or son?" she asked. "Father," he answered quietly.

"See the man on the platform, blond hair and dressed in black? That's him." she told Elijah, motioning towards the platform. It was facing the stage, and the mans' back was towards him. He nodded, and thanked her for her help.

He made his way towards the man, who seemed to be speaking with one of the triplets from earlier that morning. It was the boy, and he did not look impressed.

"Caecus Kayden Shayde, you _will _help in the kitchens, or so help me, you'll be serving by Sachello for a month!" the man warned. He had a deep British accent, and Elijah found it familiar somehow.

"But Dad," Caecus started, but stopped, supposedly seeing a look from his father. He sighed, and left.

Elijah walked up to him, and sat in front of the blond man. He froze instantly.

"Niklaus?"


End file.
